The present invention relates, in general, to verifying programming artifacts, and more specifically to verifying programming artifacts generated from ontology artifacts or models.
In computer science, ontology is a model, i.e., a formal representation by a set of concepts within a domain and the relationships between those concepts. An ontology model includes a representation of entities and ideas along with their properties and relations, according to a system of categories. For example, a Java model for Java applications can be generated from an ontology model. In order to determine if the Java model is comparable semantically to the ontology model, it is necessary to manually verify by looking at both models, which is likely to be error prone.